The Ballad of Captain Swan
by MagicalJordini
Summary: A collection of one-shots about Captain Swan with some of the best love songs. Get ready to tear up, laugh, and smile at the adorableness of this one couple.
1. Just Give Me a Reason

**A/N:**

Hello, all! Thank you for clicking on my little story here. This will be a collection of one-shots with a love song theme. This is my first story, and I'm really excited about it. I should warn you – I am a major CS shipper! Any future OUAT fanfics I may post will definitely be CS. A big shout-out goes to my dear friend, Princess-Warrior 17, who helped me get started and edited this piece (if you're into "Lord of the Flies" at all, you need to check her out!). Thank you again for reading this story. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own "Once Upon a Time." All rights to the original story and characters go to the masterminds Kitsis and Horowitz. The song is "Just Give Me a Reason" by P!nk, ft. Nate Ruess.

* * *

**Just Give Me A Reason**

* * *

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little __bit's enough_

_Just a second, we're not broken, just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

The metal doors of the dungeon swung closed with a deafening clang, followed by the witch's cackle.

"I told you I'd get you, my pretty. You can't run from me."

Emma turned around to face her, but nearly fell over when she saw who was standing next to the witch.

"Hook?" Her voice was shaky and leaden with betrayal. The pirate continued to stare at her, his face a stone wall keeping out emotions. The witch laughed even more.

"Yes, my dear, your friend was more than helpful when it came to finding you. In fact, it was his idea to use Henry as bait. And you just came running into my trap. You fell for it _hook_, line and sinker." A wicked sneer spread across her face as she tore a hole in Emma's heart.

'_It couldn't happen, not again. How could he betray me? Why did I trust him?'_ Emma thought to herself.

She felt like she was drowning, and the only person who could help her was the one pushing her down. She clenched her jaw as the tears burned her eyes. Then, pain gave way to fury.

"How could you? I trusted you, we _all_ trusted you!" She advanced towards him, fists curling at her sides, but the witch flung her backwards with a wave of the hand. As she hit the wall, she felt the stone wrapping around her wrists and ankles. Hook walked up to her, taking slow, methodical steps.

"Maybe you shouldn't have trusted me, love. After all, I am just a pirate." He spat those last words at her, making sure she felt their full impact. How many times had he been reminded of what he was in Neverland by her and her family? It seemed like every other conversation ended with that fact.

"What is she offering you?"

Surely he had some angle to play, but she couldn't think of what he would want so badly. The witch stepped forward and began to pace in front of the couple.

"I offered him the one thing I knew he truly wanted. Something that was lost long ago. And something that he would do _anything_ to get back." She looked Emma straight in the eye before giving the final blow. "Love."

Emma snapped her head up. But Hook was in love with her, wasn't he? She looked at him, but she couldn't read his eyes. After the dramatic pause, the witch continued.

"I offered to bring his true love back to life: Milah."

'_Of course,' _she thought bitterly.

It felt like shards of glass were tearing at her heart when she realized that Hook had never loved her, had never wanted to be with her. He just wanted to use her to get his old love back. And just like the witch said, she had fallen for it. After everything that had happened with Neal, she should have known better than to let him inside her walls. But she let herself trust him, and if they had had more time, she might have fallen for him. If it weren't for the stone shackles keeping her anchored to the wall, she would have sunken to the floor in anguish.

"You've been planning this all along, haven't you?" Emma spat, her fists clenching until her fingernails dug into the palms.

"I merely saw an opportunity. It's like you said, Swan: we understand each other. Look out for yourself, and you'll never get hurt." His tone was mocking as he brought back the memory of their conversation in Granny's Diner. But there was something in his eyes that she couldn't quite make out…

He turned to leave, but Emma called him back. The witch ushered the guards out of the dungeon, winking at Hook before she closed the doors behind her. Hook stood before her, a smirk that might have meant pity playing at his lips. He slowly shook his head.

"Please," she whispered, "don't do this."

"It's already done, love. But don't worry." He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "This isn't the last you'll see of me. I'll come back for you."

And with that, he left. The stone shackles that bound Emma dissolved, and she dropped to the floor, sobbing.

'_This is the end,'_ she thought.

She would never see her family again, never tell them she loved them one more time. She would never see Henry grow up, never have the future she pictured for them. And she would never tell Hook that she had made her decision.

* * *

She woke up, still curled in a ball on the floor, to the sound of the door swinging open. She lifted her head slowly, too depressed to think of escaping. But the sight of the cloaked figure entering the room set her on her guard. She stood, ready for a fight.

And that's exactly what they got. As soon as the hood came off to reveal Hook, Emma flew at him. It was all he could do to keep her from tearing him to shreds. He managed to pin her against the wall, holding his hand firmly on her mouth to keep her from screaming out.

"Emma, you have to listen to me!" he growled, trying to keep his voice low so the guards wouldn't hear him. She squirmed out from under his hand.

"Why? Why would I _ever_ listen to you again?!"

"Please, I can get you out of here."

"Oh, right! Like I'm going to walk out of here with _you_. This is just another trap."

"It isn't, I swear to you. I know you think I betrayed you, but you have to trust me–"

"You have GOT to be kidding!"

"Emma, please. Search my face: am I lying to you?"

She steadied her gaze and took in all his features: his brow, creased in worry, his crystal-clear blue eyes, and his lips. _God, his lips…_ Even though Emma knew she shouldn't trust him, she had to admit, he wasn't lying. But that didn't mean she had to believe him.

"After what you did, I'm gonna need a better reason than that to trust you. Just give me a reason."

"How about this?"

He leaned in close to her, their noses brushing. His warm breath sent shivers down her spine, and her breath caught in her chest.

"I love you," he sighed before capturing her lips with his own.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Feel free to leave a review if you'd like – I'd love to hear some feedback!


	2. More Than Words

**A/N:**

Hey, you made it to the second chapter! Thanks for sticking with me thus far. This next chapter was written during the hiatus, so obviously the events won't line up with 3x12. And it's a bit fluffier than the last chapter. Again, thanks to my friend, Princess-Warrior 17, who's been editing and reviewing my work.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own OUAT. The song is "More Than Words" by Extreme.

* * *

**More Than Words**

* * *

_More than words is all you have to do to make it real_

_Then you wouldn't have to say_

_That you love me_

'_Cause I'd already know_

It had been nearly two weeks since the stranger showed up at her door to break the curse, and still she couldn't believe it. It had taken a lot of persistent flirting and coaxing on Hook's part to get her to remember who she really was. Finally, Emma had begun to fall for him, and when she kissed him for the first time, it felt like an electric current ran through her body as the magic broke the curse. But even more magical than that was the smile that spread across Hook's face as he realized that their kiss had restored Emma's memories.

They had been holed up in Emma's apartment ever since, trying to find a way to create a portal. Back in the Enchanted Forest, there had only been enough resources to get Hook to New York – they had to find their own way back. Henry had scoured the pages of the old storybook that had found its way to the apartment, but there was no way they could get magic beans or a magic hat in the city. They were stuck for the time being.

But it didn't feel like wasted time, at least not to Emma. Even though she couldn't remember him over the past year, she realized how much she had missed Hook (not to mention the rest of her family, but they weren't with her at the moment). Whenever he would tell her stories about what her family had done in the past year and what was happening in the Enchanted Forest, Emma found herself just enjoying the warmth and familiarity of his voice. She savored the way his eyes lit up when they made eye contact. She missed his mischievous grins, his wagging eyebrows, even the innuendos. He kept it clean when Henry was around, of course, but sometimes when he caught her alone or they were staying up late, he would make a few jokes just like old times. But unlike old times, there was a new heat that Emma felt when he leaned in or winked at her. Maybe it was from their renewed history, the lack of parental supervision, or that kiss that set everything in motion (dare she say it?): _True Love's Kiss_.

They really hadn't discussed it in the past few days. Emma still wasn't ready, and Hook didn't want to push it on her. But she knew it would come up sooner or later, so she might as well be the one to initiate.

Henry had just gone to bed, and Hook was setting up the couch where he had been sleeping (although he reminded her every night that he would be happy to help if she felt too lonely in bed). She steadied her breath and crossed the room.

"Can we talk?" There was a slight hesitation in her voice.

"What's on your mind, love?" he asked, turning to face her. Emma sat down on the chair opposite him, and he followed suit by sinking onto the couch.

"Look, about that kiss…"

That got his attention. Hook sat up straight and fixed his eyes on her like she was about to tell him the meaning of life. (And who knows, maybe that's what it was to him.) Emma cleared her throat and continued.

"Even though we haven't really talked about it, we both know what it meant." Hook started to smile, sure that he knew where this was going. But Emma needed to tell him how she felt. "But that doesn't mean I've decided between you and Neal."

His face fell instantly, and Emma almost wished she could take back what she said, erase that look of hurt and promise him that he was the only one for her. But he deserved the truth.

"The thing is, Neal is Henry's father: he's always going to be around. And I'm always going to care about him. But…" Emma hesitated. For her, _this_ was the hard part: the part where she had to expose her true feelings, leaving her totally vulnerable. "But I care about you, too. And I want to give this a chance, I really do. I just… I still don't feel like I'm ready to be in–"

Hook cut her off. "Emma, you don't need to say it. I know how hard it's been for you to let me in, and I'm grateful for this much. I'm not expecting anything from you right now, so just take your time, love."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, I've waited a year already," he laughed. "Hell, I've waited 300 years for something like this. I can wait for you, darling."

"Thank you." Suddenly feeling like the distance between them was too great, she glided over to the couch and sat next to him, taking his hand. He pulled her close, smiling against her hair.

"You don't have to say anything. Just showing me how you feel is enough."

"You sure?"

"Like I said, love, you're an open book. 'Cause I already know how you feel."

She turned her head and kissed him lightly. And, even though he said she didn't have to, his words finally gave her the courage to say:

"I love you."

* * *

Thanks again for reading! Feel free to leave a review if you so choose. And I'll hopefully add more chapters soon (but I won't promise when – I'm terrible with deadlines…).


	3. Missing You

**A/N:**

Here's chapter 3 (it's a bit angsty, fair warning). I call this one "the deleted scene": it takes place in the car ride back to Storybrooke in 3x12. Henry is asleep in the backseat, so Emma gets a chance to talk to Hook privately. Again, there's some major angst in this one.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own OUAT, and the song credit goes to John Waite's "Missing You."

* * *

**Missing You**

* * *

_And it's my heart that's breaking down this long-distance line tonight _

_I ain't missing you at all _

_Since you've been gone away_

_I ain't missing you _

_No matter what my friends say_

Emma turned the radio off, sick of the song that made her remember how long it had been. And Hook's attitude wasn't helping – it seemed like he was being especially cold after the year she and Henry had been separated from everyone. Henry was asleep in the backseat, so Emma seized the opportunity to talk to Hook in private.

"What is the matter with you?" Emma asked, voice sharp as she sped up; they were only twenty miles away from Storybrooke now.

"What do you mean, love?" The lack of emotion in his voice was almost eerie.

"I mean, you're different. You've been cold towards Henry and I this entire time!"

"Well, I'm sorry I don't have time for sentiment," he quipped, "but the clock is ticking, Swan."

"No, it's more than that," Emma retorted. She took a deep breath and continued in a softer voice. "You've changed. What happened to the man I left in Storybrooke, the one who promised to keep fighting for me? Who promised never to forget me?"

"You forgot about _him_, love." Even though his tone was dark and menacing, Emma could hear the hurt that had been building up for the past year. She stole a glance at him: his eyes were trained on the road ahead, but his mouth was turned down at the corners in grim despair. In the head-to-toe black leather, he looked like the picture of sadness. The image tugged at her heart.

"Did I forget him, or did you?"

Hook looked down in shame. Sensing she had found an opening, Emma kept going.

"Hook, talk to me. Tell me what happened."

He just laughed and shook his head, which puzzled Emma even more.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes," Emma said firmly, "I do."

He turned to look at her, blue eyes ablaze, and only out of courtesy to the sleeping Henry did he keep his voice low and even.

"Ever had someone rip your heart out, Swan?" It sounded more like an accusation than a question.

"Yes. Well, almost." Cora had never actually been able to tear the heart from her chest.

"Well, imagine feeling that pain every _second_ of every day, and knowing there's not a damn thing you can do about it! For months, I wished someone actually would tear my heart out – then I wouldn't have to feel the pain of losing you."

Emma was speechless. Even though it wasn't her fault, she still felt guilty for leaving Hook, for leaving her whole family. And now that her memories were restored, she felt the pain of separation, too.

"Hook, I –"

"Save it, Swan." He turned away from her and stared out the passenger side window.

Under her breath, Emma finished her sentence:

"I missed you, too."

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	4. If I Lay Here

**A/N:**

In case that last chapter was a little too angsty, this one is much cuter. It's AU – what if Emma and Henry couldn't leave Storybrooke after Pan's curse? Emma is stuck in the Enchanted Forest until Hook finds a way to get back to Henry.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own OUAT. The song is "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol.

* * *

**If I Lay Here**

* * *

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Will you lay with me and_

_Just forget the world_

They had just finished setting up camp. Emma unrolled their sleeping mats as Hook unloaded the horses of their burden. He was just finishing when he stole a look back at her. Her face was drawn in and her shoulders drooped in defeat. She was thinking of her lad.

When Pan's curse was coming towards them, Emma and Henry were supposed to drive off and escape the menacing purple clouds. But at the last moment, the car's engine stalled, so they were trapped in the town. Emma was transported back to the Enchanted Forest with everyone else, and Henry was God-knows-where. She had tried to brush it off and put on a brave face, but everyone saw just how much it was hurting her.

So when Hook found the magic bean field, he alerted Emma at once. She was so excited at the possibility of retrieving her son that she didn't stop to think about who she was making the journey with. True to his word, Hook had backed off, but that didn't mean he had to hide his feelings all the time. But it didn't really matter – Emma was too downcast at the loss of Henry to notice him or Neal.

He walked back to the fire. Emma straightened up in an effort to hide her feelings.

"How much farther is it?" she asked as he sat down.

"About a two-days' ride from here." She nodded impatiently at his words. "Get some sleep, love. I'll take first watch."

"Thanks." She lay down on her mat, facing away from him. Hook turned his head up to the sky, watching carefully for flying monkeys or whatever beasts the witch might send for them.

* * *

It must have been an hour since Emma went to sleep, and the air had cooled dramatically. Hook inched closer to the dying fire. They had run out of wood, and he would have gotten more, but that would have meant leaving his Swan alone. He looked over at her and noticed she was shivering under her mat.

He stood, taking off his coat and tried to ignore how the cold air chilled his core. As quietly and as carefully as possible, he draped the coat over Emma's sleeping form. Her shivering stopped.

* * *

It must have been an hour since she had fallen asleep. She woke to a freezing cold that permeated her mat and her bones. She was about to scoot closer to the fire when she heard Hook stand up and walk over to her side of the fire. She shut her eyes quickly (for whatever reason, she didn't want him to discover her awake). She felt him lie something on top of her, and as the leather brushed her cheek, she realized he had just given her his coat for warmth. Although the move was a little cliché, she couldn't help being touched by his thoughtfulness.

With the comfort of his coat around her, she dozed off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

She woke again, this time to the sound of soft snoring. Peeking out from under the leather, she saw Hook sleeping against the log. '_Typical_,' she thought, '_never trust a pirate to keep watch_.' As she sat up, she saw him shiver. He must have been freezing without his coat!

She stood and crossed over to him. She tucked his coat around him as he had done for her, but her touch woke him up.

"Huh…Swan?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you," she whispered. He looked down at his coat, now draped across his chest.

"Swan, you don't have to give me back my coat…"

"Come on, you were freezing."

"Eh, the cold doesn't bother me that much." He was about to brush it off when a small shiver ran through his body.

"Yeah, I can see that," Emma smirked. Hook still took the coat off.

"Well, I'm not about to let you be cold."

Emma sighed. "You're going to make this difficult, aren't you? Fine."

She walked back to her side of the fire, grabbed her mat, and returned. She placed the mat next to his own and sat down at his side.

"Swan, what are you doing?"

"Well, if _you_ won't take the coat, and _I_ won't take the coat, I guess we'll just have to share."

With that, she grabbed part of the coat and slipped underneath, nestling herself next to him. He just grinned and wrapped his arm around her as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Goodnight, Hook."

"Goodnight, Emma."

* * *

They had slept through the night, neither of them caring that no one was keeping watch. Emma woke before Hook, and in an attempt to make things less awkward, she started packing up the camp. Hook woke as she was saddling the horses. He decided not to make any jokes or mention last night; he certainly didn't want to frighten her away. They stayed mostly silent during the long day on horseback, both of them too afraid to say anything about their shared moment.

That night, they unpacked again and arranged their mats across from each other without a word. But tonight was even chillier than the last. One look at each other, and they knew sooner or later they would be moving their mats. It might as well be sooner.

Emma dragged her mat over to Hook's side, and like before, he draped his coat over the both of them. She snuggled close to his side, assuring herself it was just for the warmth. But both of them knew it was turning into much more than that.

"Goodnight, Hook."

"Goodnight, Emma."

* * *

Can I get a "Awwww!" As always, feel free to leave a review. Thanks again for reading!


	5. Everybody's Got Somebody But Me

**A/N:**

It seems like Emma is the only one without a date: Regina and Robin are together, Snow and Charming, Belle and Rumple. Even Neal found someone new. But Emma isn't the only one feeling lonely tonight…

Thank you for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you like the chapters so far :)

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own OUAT or the song, "Everybody's Got Somebody But Me," by Hunter Hayes, ft. Jason Mraz.

* * *

**Everybody's Got Somebody But Me**

* * *

_Sitting here lonely at a table for two_

_Watching lovers being lovers in the corner booth_

_Seems like even cupid don't know what to do_

_Everybody's got somebody but me_

Emma was on her way to the _Rabbit Hole_; it had been a long week, and she could use a drink. Not only had work been slow, but it seemed like the whole town had caught a bug. The love bug, that is. One day, Emma looked around and noticed everyone in Storybrooke was now a couple: Rumplestiltskin and Belle had reunited, Snow and Charming had a baby on the way, and Regina finally gave Robin Hood a chance. Even Neal! Sure, she had tried dating Neal again, but it was clear that they just didn't work anymore. They broke it off, and before she knew it, Neal had found someone else. He and Tink reconnected, and now _they_ were an item, too.

She walked to the bar, searching for an empty seat among the crowd. She spotted a lonely corner and crossed the room. She didn't see a familiar face anywhere – it looked like she would be drinking alone. '_Better get used to it_,' she thought bitterly.

* * *

Hook spotted the bar sign and decided to go in (he was out of rum, anyway). Not sure what to expect, he was a bit taken aback by the scene: pool tables and loud music, people talking and dancing, those light boxes that Henry called "TVs." It was all quite different from the taverns back home.

He looked around for a spot to sit, and as he scanned the room, he noticed a familiar face. Emma Swan was there, drinking by herself. Always the gentleman, he decided he couldn't let a lady drink alone – it would be bad form. He strolled over, and without any hesitation, took the stool next to her.

"Mind if I join you, Swan?" He grinned at her.

"Well, since you've already sat down…" she teased. In truth, she was glad for the company. The bartender approached them.

"What can I get for you, Sir?"

"Rum for me, and another draft for the lady." The bartender nodded, walked back over to his station, and returned with their drinks.

"So, what is the Savior doing in a bar by herself?" Hook asked before downing his rum.

"Long week. Just needed a break," she replied with a sigh.

"What happened?"

She set her beer down and turned to look at him.

"Is it just me, or does it seem like everyone is in a relationship around here?"

"Well, let's see, there's your parents, Belle and the Crocodile, the Queen and Robin…and did I see Baelfire with Tinkerbelle?"

Of course he had seen them together; he had to do a double take to prove it wasn't just his imagination. Last he knew, Emma had decided to give the lad another chance. But now that Neal was with Tink…

"Yeah, you did. It seems like everybody's got somebody but me," she mumbled, turning back to her beer.

"Well, I wouldn't say _everyone_…"

_Uh oh_. She knew where this was going. For a second, she had almost forgotten who she was talking to. Maybe it was the beers talking, but she decided to play along.

"Oh? Who did you have in mind?"

"Well," he leaned in conspiratorially, a mischievous gleam in his eyes, "I know someone you might like—a ship captain, very charming, devilishly handsome."

"And what's his type? Brunette? A stay-at-home kind of girl?"

"Not at all. He prefers blondes, the adventurous type. He likes his girls with a little bit of fire in them – feisty."

"Any girl in particular?"

"One…" he hinted. She was looking down at her drink, but she could feel his eyes studying her face.

"Hmm…And where would I find a guy like that?"

"Don't worry, love. He'll find you." Emma looked up to meet his eyes, and was surprised to see the sincerity, the _need_ in those crystal-blue eyes. She felt her face get hot, and it was all she could do to keep looking at him.

"Alright. Let's say I give him a chance. Can I trust him?"

Her tone had changed. She wasn't playing anymore; Hook knew what she was trying to say. She was still afraid of being left alone. He understood just how scary that could be, so he chose his words carefully.

"I promise you, Swan, there is no man more loyal, more devoted, or more caring than this one. He won't leave you. I guarantee it."

She covered his hand with hers, leaning in a fraction closer.

"I'll hold you to that."

They both smiled before their lips met. And as of that night, Storybrooke had one new couple to add to the list.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Also, several people have been sending me requests for songs and story ideas. If there's a song you'd like to see here, just send me a message. I'll check it out and see if I can write a story for it!


	6. Let Her Go

**A/N:**

Emma's decision just got a lot harder. Now, Hook's and Neal's hearts are on the line…_literally_.

WARNING: get your tissues ready— this is going to be sad! But of course, you probably figured that out from the title (although, it really should be "Let _Him_ Go").

Thanks for your continued support! Your views and reviews really mean a lot to me Oh, and before I forget, I'll be gone on spring break for the next week, and I won't be able to update on vacation. But I'll try to post another chapter once I get back.

**Disclaimer:**

I claim no ownership to OUAT and its characters. The song is "Let Her Go" by Passenger.

* * *

**Let Her Go**

* * *

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missing home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

They were trapped. All of the doors slammed shut, and the room quickly filled with guards and flying monkeys. The wicked witch appeared, an evil sneer on her face.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to drop by. Too bad I'm not in the mood for company." And with a wave of her hand, everyone's feet stuck to the floor, making the idea of escaping impossible.

"What do you want with us?" Snow cried.

"What I want is for you to stop getting in my way! You really don't have to concern yourself, my dear. This is between myself and my sister," she declared, turning to face Regina. Regina opened her mouth to retort, but Emma beat her to it.

"Not gonna happen. You're not hurting anyone else," Emma declared.

The witch turned to her, annoyance clearly written on her face. "_Must_ you always be so brave? It gets so tedious." She closed the gap between herself and Emma. "Besides, how do you plan on stopping me?"

"We'll just keep fighting back," she replied confidently.

"Oh, is that so?" the witch chuckled. "Then I guess I'll have to take more…_drastic_ measures." She started walking towards the other side of the room. "I'll give you one last chance, _Savior_," she spat. "Stay out of my way."

"No." She was not about to let Henry lose his mother.

"Fine, have it your way." She spun around, and until now, Emma didn't realize who the witch was moving towards: Neal and Hook. In the blink of an eye, she had ripped both men's hearts from their chests. They fell to the floor in pain, and the witch turned to face Emma again.

"Here's the deal, Miss Swan: if you promise to stay out of my way, I'll let you save _one_ man. But if you still refuse, I kill them both. Choose carefully." And with that, she vanished in a cloud of green smoke. The guards and monkeys followed suit, silently exiting the room.

Upon the witch's dramatic exit, their feet were released, which caused Emma to stumble backward until she hit the wall. A feeling of panic spread throughout her. How could she possibly choose between them? Snow saw her daughter's reaction and moved to stand beside her.

"Hey, listen to me," she murmured, taking Emma's face in her hands. "You can figure this out. There's got to be a loophole somewhere. There always is."

Emma nodded, still unable to speak. She looked up to see two pairs of eyes trained on her face, and it felt like a piece of her heart just shattered. They knew, without her having to say it, that she couldn't bear to lose either one. She started pacing, trying to clear her mind and focus.

Charming, who had remained where he stood, looked down at the ground, puzzling over how to help his daughter. But a glint of green caught his eye—where the witch had stood just moments ago was an hourglass, its green sand counting down the time.

"Uh, Emma?" he said, breaking her concentration.

"What?"

"Better make that decision fast." He pointed to the hourglass, and everyone's eyes went wide.

"No! I can't…do this. I can't make this decision!" she cried, tears of despair pricking at her eyes. The bottom of the hourglass was almost a quarter full. Snow looked to Regina.

"Is there anything we can do?"

The Queen thought for a moment, then sadly shook her head. "It's a yes or no question; there is no third option. And either way, she'll probably still come after you. There's no sense in saving me."

"So there's blood on my hands either way," Emma replied flatly. It was more of a statement than a question.

The hopelessness of their situation sank the group into silence. They watched as the sand continued to drain, desperate to stop time. Finally, when there was only about a quarter of the sand left at the top, Hook spoke.

"You should choose Neal, Emma." All heads snapped up in shock.

"What- no! I'm not going to let you–"

"Henry needs his father," he continued. "And besides, I've lived for 300 years already. I think I've had more than my fair share of this life." His tone had a sense of finality to it; he had made up his mind. Neal just stared at him, too shocked to say anything.

Still, Emma wouldn't let him go without a fight.

"Hook, I can't let you sacrifice yourself."

"Too bad, love. It's not your choice anymore." He pointed to the hourglass as the last few grains of sand fell. A cloud of green smoke enveloped it, and the witch reappeared.

"Well, did you make up your mind?" she said impatiently. Emma took one last look at Hook. He only nodded at her.

"I choose Neal," she said quietly, her voice trembling and weak.

"Very well." She produced both hearts. "You can say your goodbyes." The witch stood in front of Neal to replace his heart while Emma crossed to Hook.

"I don't want you to be a hero," she whispered, taking his hand.

"I'm not doing this because it's brave or heroic, Swan. I'm doing this because it's the right thing to do. A man of honor, remember?"

Emma nodded as the tears slid down her face. Hook just pulled her into his embrace.

"Knowing you was the adventure of a lifetime, Emma. You made me remember what it felt like to be alive again. Thank you." He felt her convulse in his arms, silent sobs wracking her body. She pulled away to look into his eyes.

"I love you," she whispered, before kissing him for the last time.

The witch began to crush his heart, and…

Nothing.

She tried again, and again, but no matter what she did, the heart refused to break. A golden glow emanated from it – magic.

"What did you do to it?" the witch screamed at Emma.

"I didn't do anything," she replied breathlessly. She couldn't believe her eyes. How was Hook still alive?

"You can't crush his heart," Snow spoke up. "It's protected by the strongest magic of all: love." At that, the witch's hand was burnt by the heart. She let out a shriek and dropped the heart on the ground. She clutched her hand, looking back up at Emma.

"I'll get you, my pretty! And your little pirate, too!" she swore before disappearing for the last time.

"I doubt that," Emma retorted. She picked up the heart, and it glowed even brighter at her touch. Suppressing a smile, she turned back and stood in front of Hook. "I believe this belongs to you." He smiled as she replaced his heart.

"Thank you, milady." Whether he was thanking her for giving his heart back or for saving his life, she had no idea. '_I_'_ll ask him later_,' she thought as their lips met.

* * *

Thanks for reading! And, as always, feel free to leave a review! I'll see you all in a week (and hopefully I'll gather some more story ideas)!


	7. I Want to Hold Your Hand

**A/N:** Well, I'm back! Thanks for being so patient. I think I was a little inspired by my trip – this chapter takes place on an airplane. I hope you like it! Oh, and because of school musical rehearsals, I won't be able to update regularly this month. Sorry :( But I'll try to write and publish as often as I can.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own OUAT. This song is "I Want to Hold Your Hand" by the legendary Beatles.

* * *

**I Want to Hold Your Hand**

* * *

_You got that something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I feel that something_

_I want to hold your hand_

It was approaching sundown when they finally boarded. The plane was half an hour late, which only set Emma even more on edge. Walsh had turned up again in Storybrooke, only to fly right back to New York. He was after something and Emma was going to find out what. Instead of driving back, she decided it would be much faster to fly. She had gotten tickets right away, making an excuse to Henry and leaving him with his grandparents (she did _not_ want him chasing flying monkeys with her), but because her parents insisted she needed protection, she had to find someone to come with her. Well, obviously David and Mary-Margaret were out, Gold and Belle were working on a strategy to get rid of the Wicked Witch, and Regina was the only one who could fight off Zelena and protect the town, so that left…

Hook.

Well, as far as travel companions go, she supposed it could have been worse. Getting him through security was a bit of an ordeal (you would not believe how much metal is on that leather get-up of his), and trying to explain everything to him was a tad annoying, but they had finally made it on board. Now, all she had to do was focus on how they were going to find and stop Walsh.

"Alright there, Swan?"

His voice brought Emma out of her reverie. "What do you mean?"

"You look like you're thinking hard on something. Nervous about seeing your fiancé?" he smirked.

"The fiancé? Not so much. It's the monkey part that I'm worried about." Hook just laughed and shook his head.

"Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for takeoff," the stewardess intoned as the plane headed down the runway. As it gained speed, Emma saw Hook tense up out of the corner of her eye.

"You okay?" she turned to him.

"Me? Oh, fine," he tried to brush it off. But as soon as the plane left the ground, Hook grabbed for Emma's hand on the arm rest, muttering a "Bloody hell!" under his breath.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to warn you about the turbulence," Emma chuckled.

"The what?"

Emma just shook her head. "Never mind. It'll even out."

Once the plane was in the air and stable, Hook let go of her hand. She flexed her fingers, making sure he hadn't broken any bones with his vice grip.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"What, you mean aside from the bruising?" she joked. "No, I'm fine."

"Oh. Good," he nodded.

"You know," she added, "if I had known you were afraid of flying, I would've left you at home!"

"I'm not afraid of flying," he quipped back, "I just don't like being closed in like this. On a ship, you're out in the open, you can see everything." Emma looked around, as if noticing her surroundings for the first time. Hook was right; it was a little claustrophobic in here. "But here," he continued, "I can't see a thing with all those bloody clouds out there!" He motioned towards the tiny window next to him, where a blanket of golden clouds lay below them. Emma leaned over to get a better view, not noticing the way Hook's breathing hitched a little in his chest at their close proximity.

"Wow, I had no idea we were so high up," she mumbled.

"Yeah…" Hook fixed his sights on the window. His eyes had that faraway look in them, and his brow was knitted together in concentration.

"What are you thinking about?" Emma asked quietly.

"Just…remembering an expedition my brother and I went on. Being up in the air like this–"

A patch of rough air cut him off, and he clung fiercely to Emma's hand. But this time, she returned the hand-hold, wrapping her fingers around his. She didn't know whether it was in response to his immediate fear of flying, or to soothe the pain that memories of his brother inevitably brought up.

He looked down at her small hand covering his. In truth, the turbulence wasn't so bad; he just liked the feeling of her hand in his. But he wasn't about to tell her that.

"I suppose you're going to hold my hand on the way back, too?" she teased, trying to break the tension. He turned to her and smiled.

"Only if you want me to, love," he purred, eyebrows raised suggestively. She released his hand with a smirk.

* * *

The stewardess came back on over the PA system, announcing their descent and asking that everyone "Please prepare for landing." Emma and Hook looked out the window to see the ground come into view, the city lit up like a Christmas tree in the dark night. The plane dipped lower and lower, finally hovering over the runway.

Just as the plane was about to touch down, Emma held out her hand.

"Here," she offered. "Landing's going to be rough."

* * *

Thanks for reading! And please feel free to leave a review – I love hearing your feedback!


	8. If I Lose Myself (Part 1)

**A/N:**

Hello, all! Sorry it's been a while, but like I said, my schedule just got crazy-busy. I actually wrote this fic before 3x15, but then I was inspired to re-write it after we lost Neal (and although I am a CS shipper, I was SO NOT ready to see Neal go!). So these next two chapters are basically the same story, just with altered situations and context.

A big shout-out goes to one of my loyal readers, Starlight000, who suggested the song. Thank you so much, Starlight!

**Disclaimer:**

I own nada. Not the show, or the song, "If I Lose Myself" by OneRepublic. But for this story, I used a cover of the song by Madilyn Bailey and Corey Gray for inspiration. If you get the chance, definitely check it out!

* * *

**If I Lose Myself **

**(Pre-Mortem)**

* * *

_I woke up with the sun_

_Thought of all the people, places, and things I've loved_

_And I woke up just to see_

_If all of the faces, you're the one next to me_

Emma woke to see the sunlight streaming in through the window. It took her a second to get her bearings, but then she remembered where she was—the Jolly Roger, Captain's Quarters. _Hook's bed_.

The throbbing headache reminded her of what had happened last night; she went to the bar after a long week of work and a particularly bad fight with Neal (it turned out having him back in Henry's life wasn't always a good thing), and she ran into Hook there.

They had a couple of drinks together, and naturally, their conversation turned to their complicated romantic feelings. Hook tried his best to woo her, and maybe it was the drinks lowering her inhibitions, or maybe it was the way he looked at her, but she found herself returning his affections. Afraid of what everyone in the bar would think, she suggested they leave. They began walking, and before she knew it, they were kissing as if there was no tomorrow, and he was taking her to bed.

Just as she was wondering whether or not he was awake, she felt his hand trailing up and down her side. She turned to face him and was met with a sleepy grin.

"Morning, love."

"Morning," she grinned back.

He brought his hand up to brush the stray hairs away from her face. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did," she replied, bringing her hands up to rest on his chest.

"Good," he whispered, planting a quick kiss on her forehead. He turned back to look at her, and a shadow crossed over his features, as if he was deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Just wondering…never mind," he finished quickly.

"Come on, what is it?"

A cheeky grin pulled at his lips. "Was it better than Neal?"

She couldn't help but laugh. Classic Hook. "Yeah," she said, snuggling closer to him. "Way better." She felt him smile against her forehead. Without thinking, she asked, "Was it better than Milah?"

His body stiffened instantly, and she knew she had gone too far.

"Hook, I'm sorry, I didn't–"

"No, it's all right," he cut her off. "I asked you about Neal; it's only fair that you ask about Milah."

She adjusted so she could look him in the eyes. "You still miss her, don't you?"

He nodded silently. "It gets easier, but you never stop missing them."

She knew what that was like. She had gone through the same thing with Neal: always wishing he would show up at her door and beg forgiveness. But when she did find him again, it wasn't quite what she expected.

"You remind me of her sometimes," he continued.

"Really?"

"You're both brave and fiercely loyal. You'll fight 'til the end for the ones you love."

"Sounds familiar," she murmured, tracing circles on his chest with her fingertips. His smile washed away the sadness that accompanied the memory.

"But there is one thing that makes you different, Swan. You have hope. You always believe that everything will be all right, and then you find a way to make it so. You inspire me to become a better man, and I'm thankful every day for that. I think that's why I fell in love with you."

Emma's eyes misted over at his heartfelt declaration. She searched for the right words, but there wasn't a phrase that could describe the depth and power of her feelings. So she told him with a kiss instead: soft and strong, full of promises for the future. He kissed his way down to her neck, where he nestled himself in her hair.

"And to answer your original question," he whispered in her ear, "Yes. This is so much better."

* * *

Stay tuned for part 2!


	9. If I Lose Myself (Part 2)

**A/N: **

So, here's part 2. This scene takes place after Neal's death, so it's a little darker, more about comfort than the light-heartedness of the last chapter.

**Disclaimer:**

I still don't own a thing. Same song n'stuff.

* * *

**If I Lose Myself**

**(Post-Mortem)**

* * *

_I woke up with the sun_

_Thought of all the people, places, and things I've loved_

_And I woke up just to see_

_If all of the faces, you're the one next to me_

Emma woke to see the sunlight streaming in through the window. It took her a second to get her bearings, but then she remembered where she was –the Jolly Roger, Captain's Quarters. _Hook's bed_.

The throbbing headache reminded her of what had happened last night; she had gone to the bar in an attempt to drink away the pain of losing Neal (apparently a month wasn't enough time to get over someone's death), and she found Hook there doing the same. They had a few drinks and shared stories about their favorite memories of Neal. Then, like it always did, their conversation turned to their complicated romantic feelings.

Now that Neal was gone, did that make it okay for Emma to love Hook? Maybe it was the hole in her heart left by Neal's death, or maybe it was the drinks talking, but she found herself giving in to Hook's affections. Afraid of what everyone in the bar would think, she suggested they leave. They began walking, and before she knew it, they were kissing as if there was no tomorrow and he was taking her to bed.

Just as she was wondering whether or not he was awake, she felt his hand trailing up and down her side. She turned to face him and was met with a sleepy grin.

"Morning, love."

"Morning," she grinned back.

He brought his hand up to brush the stray hairs away from her face. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did," she replied, bringing her hands up to rest on his chest.

"Good," he whispered, planting a quick kiss on her forehead. He turned back to look at her, and a shadow crossed over his features, as if he was deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Just wondering…never mind," he finished quickly.

"Come on, what is it?"

He exhaled like he was holding his breath. "Was this… was it because of Neal?"

His words felt like a punch in the gut. Was that why she was here? To forget about Neal? True, his loss devastated her, but did that mean she would stoop so low as to use Hook like this?

"No," she decided. "It wasn't because of Neal." She snuggled closer to him, fitting her head in the curve of his neck like a puzzle piece. His sigh of relief tickled her hairline, and he wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"It gets easier, you know," he murmured, rubbing small circles on her back, "with time. But you never stop missing them."

She realized he wasn't just talking about Neal anymore. She adjusted so she could look him in the eye.

"You still miss her, don't you?" she whispered. "Milah?"

He nodded sadly. "Every day."

She stroked his cheek, like that could take the pain away. His eyes fluttered closed at her touch, and he turned his head so he could kiss her palm.

"You remind me of her sometimes," he continued.

"Really?"

"You're both brave and fiercely loyal. You'll fight 'til the end for the ones you love."

"Sounds familiar," she murmured, tracing circles on his chest with her fingertips. His smile washed away the sadness that accompanied the memory.

"But there is one thing that makes you different, Swan. You have hope. You always believe that everything will be all right, and then you find a way to make it so. You inspire me to become a better man, and I'm thankful every day for that. I think that's why I fell in love with you."

Emma's eyes misted over at his heartfelt declaration. She searched for the right words, but there wasn't a phrase that could describe the depth and power of her feelings. So she told him with a kiss instead: soft and strong, full of promises for the future. She pulled back to look him in the eye again.

"We're going to be okay, aren't we?"

"There's that optimism." He smiled. "What makes you say that?"

She leaned in close so that her nose brushed his. She closed her eyes as she whispered:

"Because we have each other."

* * *

Thoughts? Ideas? Reviews? I'd love to hear from you!


	10. So Close

**A/N:** Okay, I don't know about the rest of you, but I think 3x17 was one of my favorite episodes this half of the season. And it inspired me to write a bit for after the episode – way too much CS longing to go untouched! I've wanted to write for this song for a long time now, and I finally found a story to fit it! This one is in both Hook's and Emma's POV, and the perspectives kind of overlap each other. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own OUAT. The song is "So Close" by Jon McLaughlin.

* * *

**So Close**

* * *

_So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this one's not pretend  
And now you're beside me, and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close..._

They were the picture of happiness—a family reunited in the corner booth at Granny's, talking animatedly over dinner. But Emma could hardly concentrate on her dinner or the conversation. Her mind just kept drifting to Hook.

She still couldn't believe he brought Ariel and Eric back together. And all this time, she and her family had thought he was only a pirate. But he had changed. Something about their time in Neverland had altered a part of him, and a small voice in her head whispered that it was their kiss that had transformed him. The thought created a feeling in the pit of her stomach that was somewhere between fear and elation.

"Emma?" Mary-Margaret's voice snapped her out of her reverie. "Are you all right?"

"Hmm? Oh, fine." Her voice had a dazed quality to it, and everyone at the table shot her a quizzical look. Trying to save face, she continued. "I was…I was just thinking about what happened today. With Killian and Ariel, I mean." _Shoot, she was stuttering_. "You know, it's not really fair that he isn't here."

"Yeah, where did he go?" Henry piped up.

"I guess he just wasn't up for dinner tonight."

"Too bad." Henry went back to his fries, and their discussion lulled. After a few moments of quiet deliberation, Emma stood up from the table.

"I think I'm going to go find him. Henry, you don't mind going back with David and Mary-Margaret, do you?"

"No, I don't mind." Despite the surprised looks on her parents' faces, and the smug satisfaction of being right on Regina's, Emma walked out of the diner and to the one place Hook was sure to be: the docks.

* * *

After the short walk, she found him sitting on one of the shipping crates. His back was to her as he looked out to sea. Something about his moonlit silhouette made her pause for a second. He left the apartment so hastily—maybe he didn't want to see her?

But she didn't come all this way for nothing. She brushed it off and continued walking down the pier. He must have heard her footsteps, because he turned around when she was still several meters away. A ghost of a smile flitted across his face.

"Swan. I thought you were at Granny's?"

"I was." She stopped a few feet short of his crate, giving them some comfortable distance. "I came to check up on you."

"Thinking about me, eh Swan?" There was that cheeky grin of his. "Nothing decent, I hope!"

"Don't get your hopes up. " She grinned back.

Hook stood and walked a couple paces towards her. "What is it really, Swan?"

"I just…wanted to thank you. You know, about helping Ariel."

Okay, it wasn't a total lie: she really had been meaning to thank him for helping their friend find her happy ending. But when she mentioned it, his face fell, and he looked almost…_sad_.

"I told you, it was nothing." There was an edge of guilt in his voice, and something about the subject of Ariel was clearly upsetting him. And Emma wanted to know why.

"Did something happen between you and Ariel? Is there something you're not telling me?" She took a step forward as Hook took two steps back.

"Look, Swan, just leave it alone."

"You can tell me–"

"No, I can't. Maybe you should go…"

"Go?" _That_ was new. She couldn't remember Hook ever wanting her to go. "Hook, please–"

"Just leave, Emma!" There was a desperation, both in his voice and his eyes, that twisted Emma's heart. She knew something was definitely wrong. She closed the gap between them and placed her hands gently on the sides of his face. Startled, his eyes shot up to meet her's, expressing two different messages: one clearly said that he yearned for her touch, and the other begged her to get as far away as possible for her own safety.

Before he knew what was happening, she was tipping her head towards him and closing her eyes. He knew it was wrong, but _God_, did he want to kiss her. He responded almost unconsciously, leaning into her. Emma felt his nose brush her's, and her head started to spin as memories of their first kiss back in Neverland filled her mind. But before their lips met, she felt him jerk back with enough force to nearly knock her over."

"No!" he gasped, abruptly breaking their embrace. "Emma, we can't…I can't…"

"What? What's wrong?" A look of hurt so devastating filled her eyes, making Hook want to take back his words and pull her close again. But that would hurt her even more, and he would never do anything to risk her safety. "Why won't you tell me?"

"Emma, I…fine." He had no idea what he was doing, but maybe if she knew, she could somehow fix it. He sighed before recounting the events of the night. "Zelena put a spell on me. If I kiss you, you'll lose all your magic." Emma drew away from him, the shock of his words ringing in her ears. "And without your magic, you'll be powerless to stop her. I can't let that happen to you." He dropped his head, fighting the overwhelming frustration that finally, _finally_, she was his, and he couldn't have her now.

With his eyes trained on the ground, he saw her feet take a hesitant step towards his. Looking up, he met her eyes as she once again closed the distance between them.

"Hook, I…I don't know what to say." Her eyes flashed with a look of…was that disappointment? Could she really be feeling what he felt?

She stood on tiptoe to softly kiss his cheek. A sigh escaped his lips as he savored the feel of her lips on his skin. It wasn't quite the same, but it would have to do for now. She pulled back, shyly meeting his gaze.

"You're a good man, Hook. Thank you," she said quietly before turning to leave.

"I thought I was just a pirate!" he yelled after her.

She spun around, a wild gleam in her eye. "Maybe not!"

He smiled to himself as she continued walking down the pier. He had finally gotten what he wanted: she saw him for the man he truly was.

They were so close, he thought. _So close_, and still, so far.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Feel free to leave a review, favorite, or follow the story. Oh, and happy Easter!


	11. Close Your Eyes

**A/N:**Hi, all! Sorry it's been a while, but I'm done with my school's musical, so hopefully I'll be able to post a little more often now :) So, I realized I haven't written anything really fluffy in some time, so here's a date night for Hook and Emma!

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own OUAT. The song is "Close Your Eyes" by Michael Bublé.

* * *

**Close Your Eyes**

* * *

_You're my life and my safe harbor_

_Where the sun sets every night_

_And if my love is blind,_

_I don't want to see the light_

Turns out trying to navigate a pier while blindfolded is harder than you'd think.

"Killian, where are you taking me?" Emma asked for the tenth time. She was getting a little tired of tripping over the rough planking of the docks.

The pirate responded with a chuckle as he squeezed her hand. "It's a surprise, love. Just trust me."

"How about _you_ wear the blindfold next time!" she grumbled, which only made Hook laugh harder.

After a few more paces, Hook stopped her. She felt him tug at the knot of the blindfold on the back of her head. "All right, open your eyes," he said as he slipped off the blindfold.

Emma's jaw dropped as soon as she saw what lay before her: the Jolly Roger was strung with lights, and a dinner table was set up on the main deck. Emma turned to him, astonishment clearly written on her face.

"You did all this?"

"Well, I can't take all the credit. Henry was almost as enthusiastic about this as I was."

"Henry…So that's why he kept bringing up our date!" Emma smiled and shook her head.

She should have realized something was up when he kept bugging her about her plans. And if that wasn't enough, he also picked out her outfit and practically shoved her out the door when Killian came to pick her up.

Hook guided Emma up the gangplank to the deck where dinner was waiting for them. He even pulled out her chair for her (bonus to dating a centuries-old gentleman: chivalry was definitely _not_ dead). They sat down to a plate of Granny's famous spaghetti and meatballs, which always made Emma's mouth water. Killian got up to fix their drinks, and music started playing quietly from the bar. Looking over, Emma saw portable speakers with Mary-Margaret's iPod attached. Killian noticed her look and walked back to the table.

"Henry showed me how to do that," he explained. "And your mother insisted we use her 'romantic playlist.'"

"Good 'ole Mary-Margaret," she teased as they clinked glasses.

The candlelight danced in their wine as they sipped the crimson liquid. They ate and talked until the first stars appeared. At one point during their dinner, Emma considered making a joke about _Lady and the Tramp_ with their meatballs, but she wasn't sure if he would understand the reference.

When they had cleared the table, Hook strolled to the iPod and searched for a certain song. The soft melody floated through the air. Hook glided back to Emma and held out his hand.

"Care to dance, milady?"

Emma laughed and shook her head, yet took his hand nonetheless. "I have two left feet, you know."

"I'll take care, Swan," he said with a wink.

He pulled her close so her head was resting against his chest. His hand wrapped protectively around her's, and he slid his hook down to her lower back. They swayed side to side, moving as one. The singer began to croon, and Hook sang to her under his breath:

"_Close your eyes. Let me tell you all the reasons why I think you're one of a kind. Here's to you, the one that always pulls us through. You always do what you got to do. You're one of a kind. Thank God you're mine."_

Emma gazed over his shoulder to see the tea lights reflecting off the gentle waves. The full moon floated on the horizon, and a blanket of stars covered the sky. A perfect night. She breathed in the scent of him: a mix of salty sea air and rum. He brushed his lips softly over the crown of her head.

"I've wanted to do this…" he whispered.

"What? Have me step all over your feet?" she teased.

"You haven't stepped on my feet once!" he laughed. "I wanted to dance with you. To hold you in my arms like this."

She pulled back a little to look at him. She lifted her hand to stroke his jawline. A soft smile pulled at his lips.

"I love you, you know that?"

He smiled wider before pulling her into a kiss. "I know," he murmured against her lips.

* * *

Let me know what you thought! I love hearing from you all!


	12. Some Nights

**A/N:**

Happy May Day, everyone! Okay, this one isn't really a love song per say, but there was a line in it that sparked my imagination. Basic premise: Emma and Hook have been together for some time, but history is repeating itself. Emma has to leave Storybrooke again because of a curse, and Hook reminds her about what happened after Pan's curse.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own OUAT. The song is "Some Nights" by Fun.

* * *

**Some Nights**

* * *

_And some nights I'm scared_

_You'll forget me again_

_Some nights I always win,_

_I always win_

She woke slowly in the pale morning light. The sky was cloudy and gray, filling the room with a ghostly white light. '_Perfect day for an adventure_,' she thought dryly.

She turned to see if he was awake yet. His eyes met her's, and she could tell from their expression that he was still worried. He had tried to cover it up these past few days, but she always knew when he was lying.

"Morning," she drawled, trying her best to smile. Anything that would cheer him up.

"Morning." He tried to match her cheer, but it came off as a forced attempt. She rolled over, wrapping her arms around him. He pulled her close, hugging her with everything he had.

"It's going to be fine," she whispered, rubbing his back in a calming manner.

"How do you know?"

"Because it's simple. All I have to do is go back to the Enchanted Forest, destroy the curse, and come back. Piece of cake."

He shifted out of her embrace and sat up in bed. "You're right." He nodded. "It's simple. I don't know why I'm overreacting." There was a slight bitterness in his voice, letting her know that they were on dangerous ground.

"Hey, hey, I didn't mean it like that," she said, sitting up. "I just don't want you to be worried, that's all."

"But I _am_ worried. And there's nothing you can say to change that."

"Wait." She grabbed his arm as he was about to stand up. He looked back at her, defiance shining in his sea-blue eyes. "Talk to me, please. Tell me what's bothering you."

That seemed to bring him back. His shoulders drooped a little as the tension left his body. His eyes drifted away, like he was afraid to see her reaction.

"It's just…I don't like the idea of you going back to break a curse. It feels too much like the time Pan cast his curse. The one that tore you away from me."

She exhaled like she had been holding her breath. So that was why he had been so distant lately. She covered his hand with her's, her thumb tracing circles over his knuckles. He gave her hand a slight squeeze.

"It's not going to end up like last time. I'm not going to let it," she reassured.

"But what if you lose your memory again? I don't think I could bear to see you forget me, not after everything we have now."

"I'm not going to forget you this time. I promise." She hugged him once more. They stayed in their embrace for several minutes longer before Emma spoke again:

"Besides, I hear all it takes to break a memory curse nowadays is True Love's Kiss. And we've had plenty of practice with that."

The sound of his laughter was magical.

* * *

Thoughts? Please leave a review! Oh, and I'm running kind of low on ideas, so if you have a song suggestion, send me a review and I'll see if I can come up with a story for it!


	13. At Last

**A/N: **

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. But if I could just take a moment to say...HOW 'BOUT THAT SEASON FINALE?! I mean, it was about freakin' time our favorite ship got together! Although I wasn't a big fan of the ending - I was just starting to ship OutlawQueen :/

Anyway, about the chapter. This one is rated M (I got a little carried away with the idea of Hook and Emma being together...). Basically, it picks up in the middle of that scrumptious kiss, and the new couple doesn't go back to Granny's.

**Disclaimer:**

I definitely do not own OUAT (if I did, CaptainSwan would have happened eons ago!). The song is "At Last" by Etta James.

* * *

**At Last**

* * *

_You smiled, you smiled_

_Oh and then the spell was cast_

_And here we are in heaven_

_For you are mine at last_

_Finally_. That was all she could think as she leaned into his kiss. It was about time she felt this happy. She felt _loved,_ which that in itself was indescribable to her. She was home with her family, and now, she had a man who truly loved her. She couldn't have cared less if they were in full view of anyone who happened to look out of the diner windows; she was going to savor this long, slow kiss.

After several moments, they pulled away from each other for few breaths of air. Killian smiled at her, and she knew he was feeling exactly what she was. God, she loved the way his eyes lit up when he smiled like that…

"What d'ya say, Swan? Should we go back inside? I'm sure your parents are probably wondering where you are."

"What's your rush?" she teased, pulling him in for another kiss. She worked her way over to his ear, softly pecking his cheek and jawline. "Besides," she whispered, "I believe you still owe me that nightcap."

She leaned back to see him grin, and his electric blue eyes filled with a hungry fire.

"I believe you're right," he purred.

* * *

As quickly as they could, they made their way back to the apartment. The party at Granny's would last at least another hour, giving them plenty of alone time.

Emma had barely shut the door when Killian pressed her against it. His mouth hungrily sought out her's, his tongue playfully parting her lips. He made his way down to her neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses. She raked her fingers through his hair, sighing as she felt him harden against her thigh.

They stumbled up the steps to her bedroom (thank God Mary-Margaret hadn't touched the upper loft when she redecorated for the baby). Their lips remained inseparable as they worked each other out of their coats. They had to part momentarily to slip out of their shirts, but they took their time running their hands over the other's newly exposed skin.

Killian laid her gently on the bed, taking a moment to drink in the sight of her. He trailed his hand down her cheek to caress the smooth satin of her bra, and down her stomach to the buttons of her jeans. Maneuvering the hook with modern-day clothes was a bit tricky, but he managed to slip off her pants. A small shiver ran through her as the cold metal of the hook brushed against her bare thigh. He took notice and began to remove it.

"Right. Don't want this old thing in the way. I'll only need the one attachment tonight," he said with a wink.

"Oh, yeah? Which one is that?" she teased breathily.

He chuckled and climbed on top of her. "Just wait. You'll find out."

* * *

It only took a few short minutes later for them to fully undress each other. Every inch, every tender spot had been explored.

Emma brought her legs up to cradle his hips as he slid deep inside her. They moved as one, feeding off of each other's excitement to enhance their own pleasure. With each thrust, waves of euphoria overtook Emma. She cried out as she reached her climax, the tension leaving her body as she surrendered. A sated moan left Killian's lips as he found his own release. He collapsed on top of her, and they just laid there for a moment, panting.

She wrapped her arms around him, one hand absent-mindedly rubbing his back, the other combing through his hair. He relaxed into her touch, and his fingers sought out the soft flesh of her breast. He kissed the base of her throat, sweet kisses that expressed his love without words.

"This is perfect," she whispered. And it truly was. She couldn't have asked for a better storybook ending.

"Oh, I'm not finished with you yet, love," he replied in a husky voice. A devilish grin spread across his face, and Emma knew she was in for a long night.

* * *

So, yeah. This was my first time writing something this...adult. Let me know what you thought!

P.S. - I have two chapters pre-written. I'll be updating soon!


	14. All of Me

**A/N:**

So, this is an alternate version of the boathouse scene in 3x19. And this is sort of a two-part deal - the next chapter takes place after the events of this one.

And, because I don't say it enough, thank you to all you for reading, favorite-ing, and following my story! Your views and reviews really mean a lot to me :)

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own OUAT. The song credit goes to John Legend with "All of Me."

* * *

**All of Me**

* * *

_Give me all of you_

_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_

_Risking it all, though it's hard_

'_Cause all of me loves all of you_

A cry of pain escaped her lips as she was thrown back against the wall of the boathouse. Zelena stood opposite her, armed and ready with another spell as soon as she stood up.

"Damn!" Emma muttered as she tried to pick herself up off the ground.

She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her, and she looked up to see Killian's face just a few inches from her's, his shining blue eyes filled with worry.

"Why don't you give her a smooch, pirate?" Zelena called to them.

As she let out a wicked cackle, Killian tightened his grip on Emma, moving so that his body was shielding her from the witch. Emma grabbed his coat collar in response, not realizing that she was imitating the pose of their first kiss. They clung to each other as Zelena shot a fire ball towards them. It hit the wall behind them, missing their heads by just a foot.

"Kiss her now, Hook, and I'll spare you both." Another warning shot was fired, this one an inch closer to them.

Emma looked at Hook with a desperate gleam in her eyes. "We don't have a choice, do we?" she asked quietly.

He shook his head as a wave of despair engulfed them both. He brought his hand up to brush the hair behind her ear. After all the flirtations and innuendos, Emma never would have thought she'd see Hook hesitate to kiss her. Yet here they were, victims of a stalemate.

"So there's nothing we can do to break the curse." It was more of a statement than a question.

"True Love's Kiss?" he offered weakly. Emma blanched a little at this.

"Hook, I can't promise that –"

"I know."

Another fireball was shot. This was it. Emma gave a slight nod, and Killian moved in slowly, trying to extend their last moment of freedom. As their lips met, Emma felt a familiar surge of magic run through her. _It couldn't be…_

Suddenly, Killian was pulled from her grasp as Zelena catapulted him to the opposite side of the room.

"You fool!" she scoffed as she strode towards Emma.

She picked up the blonde roughly and flung her across the room. Emma stumbled and landed once more on the hard ground.

"Time to see how well you do without your magic, Savior." The witch raised her hands to cast a spell that was sure to end Emma's life.

Emma vaguely heard Killian's desperate cry of "Emma, no!" as she focused on Zelena. Instinctively, she stood and pushed her hands out in front of her. The energy flowed through her, and this time, it was Zelena who was thrown back. Emma gazed down at her hands in disbelief. _She still had her magic!_

Zelena pushed herself up from amongst the shipping crates. "No! That's not possible!" she shrieked. But even she could see that she was on the losing end here. "This isn't over, Savior," she spat. "Not by a long shot!" And with those last few words, she disappeared in a cloud of green smoke.

Too stunned to move, Emma registered the sound of Killian's footsteps coming towards her. Once he was within a foot from her, he stopped, and she turned to face him. They just stared at each other in wonder for a moment. Then, without any words, they were in each other's arms, kissing fiercely. Emma was torn between feelings of relief and amazement: relief that they were both still alive, and amazement that she had finally found her True Love.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Part 2 will be coming up soon :)


	15. Lonely Too Long

**A/N:**

As promised, here is the second chapter in my alternate ending to 3x19!

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own OUAT. The song is "Dust to Dust" by the Civil Wars.

* * *

**Dust to Dust**

* * *

_Oh, you're acting your thin disguise_

_All your perfectly delivered lines_

_They don't fool me_

_You've been lonely too long_

She told her family that she wanted to get some air. But she could tell from the looks on their faces that she wasn't fooling anyone. It was obvious that she wanted to see Hook.

He had left the table a few minutes earlier, claiming that he had to get back to his ship. But the way his eyes softened clearly told her that he wanted her to follow. After what happened in the boathouse, they hadn't really discussed where they stood. _True Love's Kiss_. Emma's mind was still reeling from the fact that Killian could be (or, apparently, _was_) her True Love.

She found him around the corner of Granny's Diner. Moving towards the dark silhouette, she ran through what to say in her mind.

"It's about time, Swan," he teased. "I was starting to think you wouldn't come at all."

"Well, I couldn't be too obvious about it."

He smiled as she returned his serve. Was their relationship just going to be a verbal Ping-Pong match? she wondered.

"So, what can I do you for, love?" He lowered his voice to a husky timbre.

And although she hated to give him the satisfaction, she felt an electric heat course through her center as he looked her up and down. In an attempt to hide her biological urges, she tried playing coy.

"I was under the impression that _you_ wanted to talk to _me_."

He chuckled and moved a step closer to her. The electricity between them was now tangible. "Actually, I had something other than _talking_ in mind," he said with a wink.

'_Dammit!_' she thought as her breath and heart rate sped up. He could clearly see that she was turned on now, and yet, he made no move to take advantage of the situation. She realized that he was still going to let her make the first move. '_Well, here goes_,' she thought as she took control.

"Look, about what happened earlier…"

Killian took a step back, wiping the smug look off his face. "Emma, we don't have to do anything about it right now. I was only teasing. I wasn't really going to take advantage–"

"I know," she cut him off, echoing the words he had said to her before.

"I don't want to pressure you into anything. It's your decision."

She took a step towards him, her eyes aglow. "I think we've been lonely for way too long. Don't you?"

His smile gave her the courage she needed for her next move. She pulled him into her embrace, her arms wrapping around his shoulders.

"I choose this. I choose _us_," she whispered before leaning into their kiss. Unlike the urgent kiss in the boathouse, this one was sweet and slow, their lips pressed softly against each other's. They allowed time to savor the taste of each other, the feel of their bodies moving together. '_If this is love_,' Emma thought, '_I could sure get used to this_.'

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
